The Keppian years
The Keppian Years Memorial celebrates the terms keppy held office as chairperson and premier, a fallen Soviet comrade who dedicated so much to the federation. Keppy certainly helped model the federation to what it is today and her legacy will live on for years to come. Tragically, in 3404 (13 July 2013) Keppy lost her life in a traffic incident in New York City. The Soviet federation mourned this greatly and it was latee decided that Keppy's nation would remain within the federation and this page would be set up as a memorial page. Keppys country, originally known as the Democratic Republic of Damstu, became the Volusian Confederacy in 3215. Its capital Adanac became a famed and extremely well known capital throughout the federation. It even has a naval fleet named after it, belonging to Coastal Rock. Although Keppy is not mentioned in every aspect of the wiki, she was always working in the back ground and teaching new members the ropes of the federation. Between the Second and Third Keppian eras, keppy held the role of the electoral general, meaning she could not become the chairman until she stood down from the role. First Keppian Era (3030 - 3048) Following her 3030 victory, her first act under was the merger with the Azurnereich Federation, bringing the Soviet Federation membership count up to 23. Following this, referenda were carried out to finish the Executive Committee and to form a new organ of government, the Parliament of the Soviet Federation. In 3035 the first session of parliament was carried out, with five members in attendance. Following the flurry of activity in the early 3030s, Keppy was reelected after narrowly defearing two opponents. In the next few years, the federation "cooled down" so that members could focus on domestic issues. With the federation capped out at 25 members in 3037, the focus turned to what to do next. A decision was deferred by parliament until the next session in the 3040s. However, an unexpected war declaration in the summer of 3038 resulted in an emergency parliament held in Septeber. Discussions surrounding the Republic of Chelonia and alleged connections to the Protectorate were brought to the fore. In the decades since minimal information is public due to its sensititivity, though eventaully Chelonia was evicted from the federation. In 3041 Keppy was reelected for an unprecedented third term. She ran on a platform that was dedicated to working closely with the membership on a variety of issues. Her first statement after reelection was that she would not consider running for a fourth term; however, she stated her intent to take the full limit, giving her a total of 18 consecutive years as chairperson. Keppy presided over the referenda on the great expulsion of 3045, the removal of several inactive members of the federation. In 3047, just before the General Election, Keppy announced the creation of the Soviet Service Star, a medal to commemorate leaders who express bravery, innovation, and dedication to the proliferation of socialism. Her terms are viewed as remarkably positive by the general public of the federation. As leader, she brought about both stability and progress, justifying her 87 per cent approval ratings. Federation Honour Medal (3081) In 3081 Keppy created a new medal, the FHM, to commemorate 100 years of dedicated service to the federation's veteran, Vanqar Soviet Republic. Second Keppian Era (3084 - 3100) In 3083 Ms Keppy won by a very narrow margin against Westam. This was her fourth term as chair, and also marked a return to politics for her, having never served as an executive in any other capacity. Her campaign was relatively simple, but resonated with most voters. Her competitors were Zach, who agreed with most of Keppy's revolutionary new policies, and Ms. Emily, who caused controversy by taking an unpopular stance on minimising military funding and restructuring of the executive. While the race was close between Zach and Ms. Keppy, Ms. Emily won a meagre 21 per cent of the vote. The first act that Ms. Keppy made in office was to limit the penalties given to Wisconsin. In fact, the 3085 executive committee included Wisconsin. This new executive was unprecedented. Where normally turnover in the organisation was due to departures, Ms. Keppy brought in a new strategy. The primary focus was bringing in new talent; however, another motivating factor was to rotate members and prevent stagnation. In fact, three new members were added to the cabinent in 3085: New Republic of Wisconsin, Soviet Republic of Westam, and the Communist State of Kinsek, interestingly, these three states would go on to be the next three chairs of the federation. The 3088 Election was framed by a single issue, and the membership was divided. Ultimately Keppy was re-elected, but the margin was less than 2 per cent. The second term was dominated by intense diplomatic issues, much of which were expounded in the early 3090s, leading to her reelection in 3094. The first issue that came to the fore was the renewing of the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac, which was formalised in 3097. Moving toward restructuring the executive became a key imperative, but the new constitution was delayed by the Democratic Republic of Plato. In 3098 upon her nation's 100th anniversary, Keppy declared that she would not be seeking another term. Occupy Adanac (3157 - 3158) On 27 July demonstrators from across Kebir Blue met in Adanac, the new capital of the Soviet Federation. Protestors took to the streets demanding economic reform, and would soon be termed Occupy Adanac. While the economic reforms of the 3120s proved to be very successful, many states began experiencing the worst financial crises they've ever seen. A famous newspaper article from the Damstu daily, The Revolutionary, stated: "the economy of the UAR was so badly damaged that two of the countries seceded from the union. In Damstu the economy has never entered a recession and now losses are in excess of $15B per month. This is entirely unsustainable". Many members of the Damstu asked for federation action. Within a matter of days, members from the international community arrived. "Delegates" of several countries across the federation arrived, mainly from the Democratic Republic of Plato, Fuso Soviet Empire, USE, and the Socialist Union of Farr. During the first two weeks of the conflict the majority of the demonstrations occurred in the Old Port, the Fairfax District, and in the Radvol Quarter. A police crackdown on 10 August caused nearly 200 casualties and more than a thousand citizens of various countries were arrested. In response, the demonstrators entrenched, setting up what they termed "permanent encampments" in East Adanac. In addition to setting up temporary structures, the demonstrators occupried Tower 98 in Soviet Square. From inside the building the group conducted its logistics. In response to the brutality, the police commissioner was removed from her post in the first week of September, and the city came under the direct management of the government of the Democratic Republic of Damstu. Adanac's new "Management Task Force" initially handled the situation by staying to the sidelines, opting for a series of informal negotiations between occupiers and the state during the fall of 3157. While demonstrations reached an apex in February with about six hundred thousand participants, the movement ultimately proved successful when the government of the federation met with Occupy Adanac, promising to solve economic problems. Volusian Confederacy Crisis (3344) In 3344, the Volusian Confederacy faced a significant unity crisis. Sovereigntists in East Volusia began to demand "deconfederation" calling citizens to the streets in protest. Keppy responded with condemnation as the movment grew and brought Amir, the capital of the former People's Republic of Rezalan to an absolute standstill within mere weeks. The confederation remained intact and, through negotiation, reached a compromise solution that allowed for more local governance while still keeping the federal apparatus. Third Keppian Era (3348 - 3402) During the last year of his second term, Tony made it clear that he would not seek re-election. Instead, a four-way contest was held between the Starayan Republic, Socialist Union of Farr, the Volusian Confederacy, and Socialist Union of Maldka. The election was close enough to propt the second-ever runoff election where Keppy defeated Andrew to become the 50th leader of the Soviet Federation. Simultaneously, Coastal Rock went to war with a neighbour Knothole. Coastal Rock was on the offensive from the beginning, which made its use of nuclear weapons highly controversial. A strike from an unnamed submarine caused casualties in the order of 23 317 in the capital city, Budapest. While some members of the federation defended the move, Keppy and Lego opposed the use of nuclear arms, publicly censuring Tony. A formal statement came from Coastal Rock stating that while the use of the weapon was justified, it would hold a special meeting to discuss future Soviet policy. After coming to office, Keppy appointed three new AGs, Tony, Emily, and Powcham. Keppy helped to set up a new information network called SovFed Forum, which allowed members to communicate directly on matters of importance. This greatly assisted in the implementation of the next priority, the highly controversial 3352 creation of the Soviet Commission on Nuclear Arms. The purpose of the organisation was to set up protocols around the use of nuclear weapons after they were used in 3348 in war. The motion barely passed after Emily stood in solidarity with Tony. Afterward, the federation spent years debating the merits of nuclear regulation. Keppy, sensing the controversy decided to make this an election issue, calling an early end to her first term in 3356. She was re-elected in a landslide against Emily. Shortly into her second term, Keppy faced opposition over the implementation of her agenda. The citizenship test was not moving forward, and the nuclear protocols were producing a polarised reaction. In 3360 Tony expressed a desire to leave the federation in order to strengthen ties to The Unique. This garnered an overreaction from Keppy, who insisted that if Tony left she would also retire. Popular opinion was split about what Tony and Keppy should do, but everyone agreed that we should act in a united fashion. Lego initiated a Solidarity Movement which called for calm and collected action. Within a few months the crisis ended with both nations remaining in the federation. There was renewed vigour in the federation following this event. A vote on the citizenship test failed, but one on the nuclear protocols was ultimately passed. Similarly, there was significant discussion about the role of private enterprise in the federation. While some opposed the notion for ideological reasons, the ministry of finance took the position that industry is essential to success. Keppy decided to run for a third term in 3366. In the middle of the election international conflict took centre stage. Tony became embroiled in a diplomatic struggle with an expansive neighbour. As the standoff intensified, Keppy was re-elected. Upon assuming office she declared that she would table emergency powers, a measure which passed a federal referendum in the winter of 3367. The conflict, which according to Soviet Law cannot be discussed, resulted in a mutual agreement which emerged in 3368. Keppy unilaterally waived the emergency powers that summer, and in 3372 the empire in question mysteriously began to implode. The focus of the federation from that point forward moved to recruitment and to planning the 400th Anniversary. In 3371 Keppy spoke at Rockshire University in Coastal Rock, confirming her support for a strong and powerful federation. She committed herself to running for another term as well in 3376. In the 3370s and 3380s Keppy focused on growing the federation. New members were recruited, though they were not admitted as full members until 3390 as a result of the new Citizenship Test. This was administered by the Supreme Court independent of the executive. In part the growing membership created the formation of new political alliances. Two power blocks emerged, the Socialists under Keppy and Zach, and the Liberals under Mike, Emily, and Devlin. The 3386 Election was a close race and Keppy managed to return to office, though not without understanding the importance of building new bridges as a leader. The vast majority of Keppy's fifth term was spent debating the merits of partisan politics and discussing the implications of reform to the SovECON. Ultimately, Keppy was successful the early 3390s in framing a productive discourse on politics. As well she passed a law on membership in the common market on its 400th anniversary in 3395, including the creation of a logo for the Soviet Federation Industrial Alliance. The next year Keppy was elected in a surprise first ballot victory, defeating four other candidates. She declared that it would be her last term, and she would be finishing the implementation of her ideas in merely four years. This involved the Citizenship Act and the creation of a second Soviet enterprise. Keppy never did get to finish her final term, unfortunately she died on her last day. Having said that, an old comrade, Spek, returned briefly with a speech that keppy had prepared for when she stood down. Final Speech 3402 Comrades, I am honoured to stand before you all 54 years after taking office. While some might say that serving for that long is an accomplishment in and of itself, I'm more inclined to say that my legacy will be in the wide range of reforms made by the great federation during my time in office. To be perfectly clear, none of this would have happened without the support of a great team of people in the federation, whether those in the Socialist Movement or those who lended their support across party lines. The end result is the same: the Soviet Federation is better than it ever was. It's more powerful, more united, and more stable than ever. There is a great discourse of policy direction. And of course we are doing our best to continue to seek growth through including new members. Our federation has survived through serious upheavals over its four centuries, some of which happened under my watch. We are not still together by luck: we remain bound together by something truer and deeper. There is a great deal of respect, friendship, and co-operation that allow Soviets to remain united. We are capable, and we will continue to be the best federation in the galaxy. While there is much happy news for the Soviet Federation, it is with great sadness that I back away from the role as Premier. I will remain committed to the ideals of this federation, but it is time to let someone else take over as leader. New ideas are never in short supply in the federation, and whether or not I agree with everyone or everything, I know that I can always count on the ability of the federation to make sound decisions based on what member states actually need. I trust in whomever follows me. For my part, I will be taking some time to travel to White Giant. I have some environmental campaigns that I'd like to invest myself in, a trip through the mountains of Coastal Rock, and I'd also like to visit Aquitania. For that reason, I shall be taking leave of the affairs of the federation for some time. I'll be leaving my government in Adanac to run the Volusian Confederation and they will of course be continuing to play some role in Soviet affairs. I would like to again thank everyone for their support and dedication. NOT ONE STEP BACK! Keppy's Service (3405) Each member took some time to be a part of keppys service and paid thier respects. Emily: comrades I am so happy to have known Keppy. For nearly 400 years she was the veteran who guided me toward being a more active member of this great fed. In that time I disagreed with her on many things privately. We had different ideas around democracy most famously. I think she inspired everyone here, and her last term in power is entirely emblematic of her spirit. It's a tragedy to be without her, and we can judge our federation based on its success in the wake of her absence. We all loved you Keppy. Rest in peace, Lego: I always looked up to Keppy for her hard work and dedication in the federation. Without her, I don't know where we would be. The division in the federation was always pushed away when she took a leadership role, uniting us as revolutionary equals. I loved serving her and the federation does not feel the same since she is gone. Myon: keppy was someone I knew immediately joining the federation. I would say she had the passion to lift the federation. Every single term she served there was virtually an achievement to show for it. We will miss you. Rest in peace. Green: As a new member of the Soviet Federation there are many things I look back on. I never had the opportunity to get to know Keppy, but I will say I feel her presence in the federation every day. The way she is talked about, she is clearly an inspiration for the whole federation and I look to her strength in order to maintain this federation's trajectory toward greatness. Not one step back. Spek: I may have been the person to know Keppy best. I can say she was one of the brightest people I've ever met. She clearly had a monumental impact on the people around her. Despite the fact that she has passed away, she lives on in the hearts and minds of soviets everyone. Every member state has been deeply affected, whether during her first term in office, as a member of the IRComm investigating the Kaput Incident, as the electoral general, as a friend, or as a confidante, she was an amazing presence. And she always will be. We're all lucky to have known her, and even if she's gone what great experiences we've had can never be taken away. Let us always remember. Devlin: Keppy and I joined the federation around the same time and we immediately came to know one another as fellows. I knew her for around two years, only there was a great difference. She had the tenaciousness, longevity, and commitment that I could never hope to match. She showed me how to do things. She showed me that someone really can provide stable and inspiring guidance and leadership. But that goes without stating for all of us really. Above all, she was a wonderful companion and Tony says it well when he wishes that he could have met her in person. Me too mate. She was, by far and away, the greatest leader of this federation and she came to characterise the fed. She was the Soviet Federation. She was a great leader, a great friend, and I know that the adjective 'inspirational' may be overused nowadays, it doesn't come close to what she was. Whether we were partners or opponents within fed politics, I always took example of how she came to command the respect and admiration of her peers and from me. One, I’m, of her most ardent admirers. That's her legacy. We all will miss her dearly as I do now, but she will always live on through this federation and in our memories. This is, I'm glad to say, her federation, now and as long as we use her memory and example to shape it. Rest easy Keppy.. Tony: Comrades, Keppy was a wonderful person who certainly added a solid atmosphere to the federation. I have known keppy now just under two years, she taught me like many of you, great things. More importantly she became a great friend, one I relied on heavily, I only wish I had the chance to meet her for real. She has left behind a great gap of which we can all agree no one will ever fill. Rest in peace Keppy, the federation will never be the same. '''Mike: '''Keppy was great person, a knowledgeable mentor, and an amazing leader. She always fostered construtive debate and bipartisanship. Her monumental effect on this federation, and her lasting precence will never be forgotten. She had such an inspiring way of being a leader and a federation member. The strength, good character, and champion of bipartisanship she exemplified is one that we all strive to replicate. In her memory, this federation must continue to prosper because of the sacrifices that she made. Rest in peace Keppy, you will not be forgotten. Keppy was a wonderful person whom we will never forget. Rest in peace, comrade. Category:Soviet Federation